WHO Was My First Kiss!
by 36GleekWarblerR5
Summary: Ally is cleaning out her wardrobe and she suddenly comes across a drawing of her and her first kiss, she drew when she was in Kindergarten.


Austin & Ally:

I was at home, in my bedroom, cleaning. I'm not upset, or anything, I'm just... In the mood? Anyways, I was going through my wardrobe and suddenly a small drawing fell infront of me.

" What's this?" I asked myself as I picked up the piece of paper.

I scanned the picture and it was a doodle of a small brunette girl, ( guessing that's me ) and a young boy, a little taller, with blonde hair, holding hands?

" W-what? I don't understand?"

As I looked at the picture, more throughly and this time I noticed some scruffy writing at the bottom of the page. My handwriting was scruffy and some of the letters were backwards... But it was cute. I read it out loud to myself.

" ' My first kiss was with ' Austin Moon'... Did you know his middle name is ' Monica' ?'

I sat there, confused and startled. I thought to myself; ' Maybe it's a different ' Austin Monica Moon' ?' I lied, but also hoped. I mean what are the chances of that?! Seriously?! PLEASE BE A MIRACLE... I'll have to admit... I love Austin, but not like that! We are best friends.. Close friends... NOTHING more... Right?

- Later That Day, At Sonic Boom. -

I wasn't planning on coming in today, but my Dad needed help around the store and I hate saying ' no ' to people. My Dad's sick and I feel the need to help out, so... Here, I am. At the store.

No one really came into the store that day. I mean, I sold a few guitars and a keyboard, but other than that... Nothing. And so I decided to close up early and play the piano.

I got a few songs into the practice and then someone knocked at the door. I spun around on the stool and looked at the glass entrance.

" Hey. What are you doing here, Trish?" I asked as I stood up and unlocked the door.

" No reason. Just dropping by." Trish answered as her and the boys entered.

" And Dez... And AUSTIN!" I screeched and then put my hands over my mouth as I realized that I had just said his name a LITTLE too loud.

" Uh... Yeah." Austin replied, with a confused expression on his face.

" Uh.. Ah, ha! Dez, come here!" I demanded as I dragged him to the corner of the room.

" OW! Watch. The. Shirt." He replied. " What is it?"

" I need to know something."

" Uh... Sure?"

" Who was Austin's first kiss?!" I gripped his shoulders and shook him back and forth and he started laughing a little, so I stopped and listened to what he was going to say.

" Funny story about that. It was y-" He started, but I cut him off.

" I KNOW IT WAS ME!"

" Then WHY did you ask?"

" I wanted to make sure it was r-" And he cut ME off this time.

" Wait. How do YOU know?!"

I sighed.

" This." I answered as I handed him the drawing and he started laughing, again. " It. Is. NOT. Funny. Dez." I argued, snatching the picture back.

" It kinda is. Here, check this out." He then took his camera, out of his bag and handed it to me.

It was a video, of 3 children. Me... Trish and Austin. We were on the field, at Kindergarten and...

_' I was writing something... Not sure what, though. Austin was dancing, Trish was playing on her pretend laptop and I'm guessing Dez was filming._

_" Hey, Ally. Check this out!" Austin nudged me, trying to get my attention. I looked up and smiled. _

_Austin then started dancing, not as good as he is now, but good for a five year old._

_I applauded him and he smiled, getting shy from all the attention and praise._

_" Wow! Austin, you're AMAZING!" I told him, still smiling and clapping. " Trish? Wasn't that AWESOME?!" _

_Trish just looked up, not a clue in the world of what just happened._

_" Huh? What?" She answered, still looking confused._

_Me and Austin just laughed and shook it off. He then sat down beside me and tried to look at what I was writing and I sent him an icy, cold glare and he raised his hands in defense._

_We then looked at each other for a while and suddenly he leaned in a gave me a peck on the lips._

_Trish, at that moment, looked up and smiled._

_" Oh. My. God." She laughed._

_The camera started shaking a little as Dez laughed and me and Austin looked embarrassed, but just laughed it off and hugged.'_

" Oh, no." I stared at the camera screen.

" Oh, yes." Dez smiled and I shot him daggers.

" How do I not remember?"

" Me and Austin moved to a different kindergarten, after a little while. You two were heart broken."

I sighed, again.

I walked back over to Austin and Trish.

I showed him the drawing.

" Apparently... We went to the same kindergarten."


End file.
